custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Best Songs (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Best Songs is a Custom Barney Clip Show and a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in May 28, 1997. It was a clip show of Backyard Gang episodes. Plot Barney, Baby Bop and BJ remember their old memories with the Backyard Gang. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ Songs #Barney Theme Song #You're a Grand Old Flag (Taken from: Barney Goes To School) #There Are Seven Days (Taken from: Barney Goes To School) #There are 50 Stars on Our Flag (Taken from: Rock with Barney) #Yankee Doodle Dandy (Taken from: Rock With Barney) #Old MacDonald Had A Farm (Taken from: Three Wishes) #The Frog on a Log (Taken from: Campfire Sing-Along) #Apples and Bananas (Taken from: Rock With Barney) #The Happy Wanderer (Taken from: Campfire Sing-Along) #S-A-N-T-A (Taken from: Waiting for Santa) #Sailing Medley (Taken from: Barney's Easy Breezy Day! (1992)) #The Airplane Song (Taken from: Barney's Easy Breezy Day! (1992)) #Once Upon a Time (Taken from: Enjoy Fairy Tales with Barney) #Take Me Out to the Ball Game (Taken from: Three Wishes) #Skating, Skating (Taken from: Waiting for Santa) #The Clapping Song (Taken from: Introducing BJ!) #Just Imagine (Taken from: Barney's Easy Breezy Day! (1992)) #Pop Goes The Weasel (Taken from: Barney in Concert) #The Elves' Rap (Taken from: Waiting For Santa) #Sarasponda (Taken from: Campfire Sing-Along) #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly (Taken from: Barney's Easy Breezy Day! (1992)) #Everyone is Special (Taken from: Enjoy Fairy Tales with Barney) #I Love You Scenes in the Theme Song with Lyrics of the Theme Song in Place are #1990 Barney & The Backyard Gang Opening Sequence #The 1990 Barney doll sparkling to come to life (Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination) #Barney, Baby Bop and BJ greeting the viewers (And when he's tall, that's what we call) #Barney and The Backyard Gang singing "S-A-N-T-A" in "Waiting For Santa" (A dinosaur sensation) #Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang singing "The Airplane Song" in "Barney's Easy Breezy Day (1992)" #The "Starring Michael" logo (Barney lives) #Michael during "Old MacDonald Had a Farm" in "Three Wishes" (With Michael and) #The "Starring Amy" logo (With Amy then) #Amy singing "The Airplane Song" in "Barney's Easy Breezy Day (1992)" (You'll soon see) #The "Starring Tina" logo (Little Tina) #Tina during "Old MacDonald Had a Farm" in "Three Wishes" (Tags along with) #The "Starring Luci" logo (Her big sister) #Luci singing "The Airplane Somg" in "Barney's Easy Breezy Day (1992)" (Luci) #The "Starring Derek" logo (Derek is in) #Derek singing "The Elves Rap" in "Waiting For Santa" (Barney's club and) #The "Starring Adam" logo (Adam has) #Adam singing "The Airplane Song" in "Barney's Easy Breezy Day (1992)" (A ticket) #Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang screaming as the airplane goes upside down in "Barney's Easy Breezy Day" (But mom has never seen him) #Baby Bop singing "The Airplane Song" in "Barney's Easy Breezy Day (1992)" (Because she doesn't know our secret) #Barney and Baby Bop during "Hey! Look At Me! I Can Fly!" in "Barney's Easy Breezy Day (1992)" (Barney comes to play with us) #Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang getting out of the airplane in "Barney's Easy Breezy Day! (1992)" (Whenever we may need him) #Barney, Baby Bop and BJ hugging during "I Love You" (Barney can be your friend too) #Tina with the 1990 Barney doll (as it winks) in "Campfire-Sing Along" (If you just make-believe him) #Barney & The Backyard Gang title card saying "Barney's Best Songs" Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in the new material of this home video was also seen in the new material of "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The Barney voice used in the new material of this home video was also heard in the "Run, Jump, Skip & Sing" album. *The Baby Bop costume used in the new material of this home video was also seen in "Fun and Games". *The Baby Bop voice used in the new material of this home video was also heard in "Fun & Games". *The BJ costume used in the new material of this home video was also seen in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The BJ voice used in the new material of this home video was also heard in the "Run, Jump, Skip and Sing" album. *The musical arrangements used in the new material of this home video were also heard in "Fun and Games". *Although this was a Season 4 home video, they used the 1990 Backyard Gang intro (with the same theme music from that intro), the same scene with the 1990 Barney doll sparkling about to come to life, some scenes from this video, and the "Starring" scenes are used (though Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Derek and Adam are not on the new material of this video, however, are in the clips). and the end scene with Tina hugging the Barney doll, and the Backyard Gang title card (used in Barney in Concert" and "Rock With Barney") saying "Barney's Best Songs". However, they used the current lyrics to I Love You. *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *On the Barney & The Backyard Gang title logo, it says "Barney Home Video" instead of "Barney & The Backyard Gang". *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen going up to the treehouse with Baby Bop and BJ. *When Barney says "Hi there, everybody!", the sound clip is taken from the "Rum, Jump, Skip and Sing" album, except it has the "everybody" word added. *When BJ says "Hi everybody!", the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *When Baby Bop says "Hi everybody!", the sound clip is taken from "Once Upon a Time". *Anothet time Barney does not turn back to a doll, instead, after "I Love You", BJ says "It was fun, Barney!". Then Barney says "It was, BJ!". Then BJ says "C'mon, Sissy, we better go home". Then Baby Bop says "Goodie!". And then Baby Bop and BJ say "Bye Barney!" and leave to sparkle and disappear. Then Barney says "Oh, I just love to sing songs with you today. I hope you had fun too. I know you are very special to me, because songs are very special to me too! And remember, I love you". Then he says "Bye now!". Then, he leaves the treehouse. Then it fades to the end credits